


the second button

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: A gift is given.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	the second button

Watanuki wasn't sure if Doumeki would show up at the shop that day. He had shown up every day in the months since Watanuki had confined himself to the place, but today was a special day, today was his graduation, it would make sense if he decided to go out with his colleagues from the archery club or maybe go out to dinner with his mother.

But there he was at the shop's gate shortly after dark. And Watanuki was sitting on the porch, he really hoped that Doumeki didn't see this as a sign that he was there hoping for him to appear. Although this was precisely what was happening.

"Did you take pictures of Himawari-chan at graduation as I asked?" Watanuki said.

"Yes" Doumeki said

And then Doumeki did something Watanuki wasn't expecting, he took something very small from his pocket and threw it at Watanuki. The object hit him straight in the nose, and given what he knew about Doumeki's aim he could only assume it had been intentional.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ??? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ??? WHY DID YOU THROW A STONE AT ME YOU IMBECILE ??? ”

"It wasn't a stone"

Only then did Watanuki look at the object that was now lying on his lap, it was a button. A school uniform button.

"Do you want me to sew it back for you or something?"

"No. It's yours"

Watanuki looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, before remembering the tradition. He felt a little foolish for having forgotten, he had spent a long time fantasizing about it at the time when he still thought he was going to graduate. The tradition is that when high school is over you take the first two buttons off your uniform and give them to two people, the first goes to a good friend, and the second button is the one who spent the most time close to your heart in the three years of school, you give to the person you are in love.

He looked at Doumeki's uniform and saw that the first two buttons had been ripped off. Watanuki hesitated for a second, feeling the button between his fingers.

"So you gave your second button to Himawari-chan?"

"No. Kunogi received the first ”

The world seemed to freeze for a second, a part of Watanuki wanted to scream from the stupidity of the world's most ridiculously Doumeki declaration of love, because it basically consisted of the idiot not saying anything, doing something very rude by throwing the thing in the face of the person who was not expecting and managing to make the person who was supposed to be the object of his affection look a little bit foolish in the process. Another part of him wanted to put his hands around the asshole's neck and kiss him until they were both breathless.

He did neither and said:

"So are you going to show me the pictures of the graduation or not?"

Doumeki passed him the cell phone with the photos, and for the rest of the night buttons were not mentioned by any of them, despite the fact that Watanuki continued to hold what belonged to him firmly between his fingers for as long as Doumeki remained there. And later after he was in his bed, Watanuki fell asleep holding the button above his heart.


End file.
